


To Speak of Such Things

by mmmdraco



Series: Hokuto Cup Hijinks [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's got a big mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Speak of Such Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



The four of them stood awkwardly in the center of the room with everyone's eyes turned their way. "Why are they looking at us?" Yashiro asked quietly.

Shindou leaned back against Touya's arm. "Um, they don't know, do they?"

Touya stepped away from Shindou to put some space between them and caused Shindou to trip. "How could they? No one should know about that except the four of us."

Yashiro turned to the last member of the group who stood between him and Shindou. "You didn't."

Ko brushed a speck of lint from his sleeve. "Did."

Shindou turned to him. "When you said you were learning Japanese to be able to communicate about important issues, I didn't think you meant your sex life."

"Go speaks for itself." Ko put one arm around Yashiro's shoulders and the other around Shindou's. "Sex is just fun to speak of."


End file.
